


Moonflower

by marsella_1004



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Фейерверк эмоций и целая гамма чувств. Так может только Чеён.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 2





	Moonflower

**Author's Note:**

> из начала 2017

Тэиль влюблен в Чеён с момента их знакомства в средней школе. 

Мун, очарованный ее игривым характером и детскими шалостями (в которых нередко принимал участие), в свои тринадцать решил, что дальше дружбы у них ничего не зайдет. Потому что Чеён слишком идеальна для него, мечтательного подростка (и неудачника, по словам одноклассников), который только и думает, что о своей гитаре.

(И о Чеён тоже)

На пятнадцатый день рождения Тэиль дарит своей подруге песню собственного сочинения. Длинные пальцы скользят по струнам, по грифу гитары, а гармоничный голос парня пленяет девушку с первых же секунд. 

Ей нравится такой творческий подарок, и она в долгу не остается. Начинает посещать художественную академию, улучшая свои навыки. И за три месяца делает большие успехи.

***

Чеён едет на велосипеде мимо родной школы, домишек, что стоят в ряд, мимо небольшого супермаркета; останавливается на пару секунд, переводит дыхание, смотрит на наручные часы с розовым слоником («от любимых родителей») и выдыхает, осознавая, что у нее еще есть время в запасе. Заходит в магазин и берет пачку орешков и жвачку, подходит к кассе, оплачивая покупку и почти выбегает к выходу. Велосипед, прислонённый к ступеням рядом, словно ждет свою хозяйку, которая одним рывком садится на него, крутя педалями в бешеном темпе.

_Только бы не опоздать._

Тэиль стоит спиной к дороге, смотрит куда-то вдаль. Чеён оставляет велик под деревом, прихватывает прямоугольную плоскую коробку в яркой оберточной бумаге и подходит к парню сзади, прикрывая его глаза своими ладонями.

— Чеён? — Мун оборачивается, на его губах смущенная улыбка. Выкрашенные в русый пряди переливаются на солнце.   
— Как ты узнал? — Пак смеется, глядя на друга снизу вверх. — Я слишком шумная?  
— Немного, — Тэиль мягко улыбается. — Я почувствовал, когда ты пришла.   
— Правда? Это очень здорово, — Чеён с минуту мнется, а потом, вспомнив о подарке, радостно говорит: — С Днем рождения! Это тебе, — протягивает коробку. Тэиль, удивленный размеру упаковки, неловкими движениями разворачивает цветастую бумагу и одним махом разрывает картон (благо натренированные руки позволяют).

Мун видит свой портрет в коричневой рамке, расписанной золотыми узорами. Он смотрит и не верит своим глазам: неужели Чеён смогла его написать? Разве лучшие друзья дарят друг другу такие подарки? ( _А как же песня_ , спрашивает внутренний голос).

И Тэиль ему отвечает: 

Песня — это другое, это весь я, мои чувства и мысли, о которых _она_ не знает (или все же знает?), это мое признание. Но я более чем уверен, что Чеён не захочет быть со мной. К чему ей я? Такая девушка, как она, заслуживает парня гораздо лучше.

Но Тэиль видит этот портрет, свое лицо, написанное яркими красками; синие брови с желто-лимонными волосами (как в аниме, думает парень) и бледно-розовыми губами. Фейерверк эмоций и целая гамма чувств. Так может только Чеён. 

— Прости, если он не совсем удался. — Чеён тепло смотрит в глаза и проводит пальцем по еще не до конца засохшей краске (она дописала портрет только вчера ночью). — Но я вижу тебя таким.  
— Каким «таким»? — Тэиль едва не шепчет, голос дрожит и во рту очень сухо.  
— Сияющим, как звезда. Ты и твоя музыка словно явились из космоса. Настолько ты необычный и яркий. Иногда мне хочется стать частичкой твоей вселенной, но потом вспоминаю, что я просто обычный подросток. Я рада, что такой хороший человек — мой лучший друг. — Чеён мягко обнимает ошарашенного парня. — С Днем рождения, дружище.

«Мне хочется стать частичкой твоей вселенной...»

_И мне твоей тоже._

***

Одиннадцатого февраля Чеён на телефон приходит сообщение: «Встретимся после уроков в библиотеке. Я буду ждать. _Тэиль_ »

Пак в предвкушении сюрприза поспешила в гардеробную, чтобы быстро переодеться и прийти на место встречи вовремя (а не как в тот раз, когда ей пришлось лететь со скоростью света на прогулку по озеру).

В библиотеке никого не было, и Чеён, облегченно вздохнув, присела рядом с книжным шкафом, что находился в глубине залов. Сюда редко кто заходил, ибо книги по садоводству не прельщали учеников. Чеён взяла одну из них и принялась рассматривать картинки, чтобы скоротать время.

Топот ног и тихий голос, что-то говорящий библиотекарю, отвлекли девушку от чтения. Она подняла голову и увидела шагах в десяти от себя Тэиля, который что-то прятал за спиной. Чеён отложила книгу и улыбнулась парню. 

— Привет. Давно сидишь? — Тэиль устроился рядом, поставив бумажный пакет на пол. — Ты сегодня отлично выглядишь.  
— Нет, я пришла буквально пару минут назад. И да, спасибо, — Чеён смутилась (как ребенок, ей-богу) и решила сменить тему. — Почему позвал сюда?  
— А то не знаешь! — Тэиль приобнял ее за плечи и запел вполголоса. — С Днем рождения тебя, Чеён-а. Я долго думал, что бы тебе такое подарить, и, наконец, решил. — Парень полез за пакетом, достал оттуда тщательно завернутый в целлофановый пакет горшочек с растением. Чеён удивленно вскинула брови, разглядывая его со всех сторон.  
— Это цветок, — поясняет Тэиль, — из сада моей бабушки. Я сообразил, что нужно подарить тебе то, что ассоциируется у меня с тобой. И, в общем, вот, — парень бережно развернул пакет, позволяя Чеён получше рассмотреть растение: нежные белые лепестки, произрастающие в форме звезды из бутона, на небольшом стебле с длинными листьями, что защищают цветок.

— Как он называется? Такой красивый...  
— Это _лунный цветок_. — Тэиль осторожно передвинул горшок к середине, чтобы заполнить пространство между ними. — Что-то вроде объединения моей фамилии и твоего имени: Луна от «Мун» и Цветок от «Розэ» (хоть это и означает розу, а не просто растение). Надеюсь, тебе он понравится так же, как и мне, — Тэиль почесал затылок, пытаясь скрыть волнение. Чеён не отрываясь смотрела на подарок, поглаживая листья и вдыхая аромат лепестков. 

— Спасибо за это чудо, — Чеён утыкается головой в плечо Тэиля. Они сидят так до тех пор, пока их не находит библиотекарша и просит покинуть помещение (потому что слишком поздно, но друзьям все равно).

Чеён прижимает горшок к груди, когда они выходят на улицу, и Тэиль предлагает проводить ее. Зимнее небо темнеет над ними, хотя сейчас только половина шестого. Дорога от школы до дома тянется бесконечно долго, но за разговорами они этого не замечают. 

Тэиль вспоминает их совместные проделки и розыгрыши, и Чеён не может оторвать от него глаз: такой теплый, такой добрый, такой родной. Он всегда спасал ее от осенней хандры и депрессии; Мун Тэиль, который сам был стеснительным и неуверенным в себе, подбадривал подругу, отправляя ей разные смешные картинки и клипы, только бы она не грустила.   
Тэиль стал витамином для Чеён, лечения с которым она не хотела (и не могла) прекращать.

***

Четырнадцатого июня Чеён со всех ног бежит к Тэилю домой. _Нужно успеть, пока он не вернулся домой._

Дополнительные занятия по математике были отличной идеей (все-таки иногда Чеён посещают гениальные мысли), и теперь парень исправно ходил на факультативы два раза в неделю, и даже собственный день рождения не стал проблемой.

«Все равно только ты придешь, так что я могу подождать столько, сколько понадобится.»

Чеён украдкой поднялась на второй этаж, успешно миновав кухню, где тэилева мама пекла праздничный торт, и сразу же скрылась за дверью его комнаты. Здесь было невероятно чисто и уютно; теперь ясно, чем занимается Мун, когда ему нечего делать (а это бывает довольно часто, если только Пак самолично не вызволит друга из четырех стен). Включив ноутбук, она уселась на удобную кровать и принялась изучать комнату. Конечно, она была тут раньше, но попросту не успевала ничего из-за ноющего Тэиля, не желавшего выходить на прогулку и уверявшего, что они и здесь отлично проведут время за просмотром фильмов или обсуждением книг.

Сейчас же Чеён была предоставлена полная свобода действий; она подошла вплотную к рабочему столу Тэиля, где аккуратной стопкой лежали учебники и пара тетрадок, слева от них — пластмассовый стаканчик с ручками и карандашами и календарь, приклеенный на стенку шкафа. Несколько наград на полке (за олимпиаду по литературе и искусству) и грамоты за участие в музыкальном конкурсе; две мягкие игрушки, которые они давным-давно выиграли, совместная с Чеён фотография в рамке и мелкие ракушки возле нее. 

Пока Чеён исследовала потолок комнаты (где было много-много звезд из бумаги), вернулся Тэиль. Он, промокший от дождя и жутко уставший, удивленно уставился на девушку. 

— Почему не предупредила, что придешь к трем часам? Я освободился пораньше и еще погулять успел, думал, что вечером встретимся, — Тэиль скинул рюкзак и взял полотенце, присаживаясь рядом с Чеён и попутно вытирая волосы. — Кстати, когда успела перекраситься? Тебе идет этот цвет.  
— Спасибо, Тэ, — Чеён убрала за ухо рыжую прядь. — Не так уж и долго ждала, между прочим. Тебе сегодня все можно. Держи сок, — Чеён протянула пакетик, — и заодно посмотри вот это, — запустила видео на ноутбуке, удобно устраиваясь рядом с парнем.

Бесчисленные фотографии, запечатлевшие буквально каждую минуту их дружбы, сопровождались спокойной и приятной музыкой.

...Летний лагерь, где они научились лазать по деревьям; городской парк, в котором родилась первая песня Муна и их первая мелодия; кабинет труда, где Тэиль смастерил Чеён кулон в форме гитары (который хранится в ее шкатулке по сей день); залитый солнцем пляж и песочный замок, усыпанный тут и там камешками; печенье, что они приготовили в рождественские каникулы; наконец, последнее фото, сделанное две недели назад — Чеён робко, с улыбкой, смотрит на пишущего Тэиля. В этом взгляде столько любви и ласки, что парень невольно содрогается и смотрит на подругу. Она движением головы призывает продолжить просмотр, и Тэиль вновь переключается на видео. Внезапно мелодия обрывается, и на экране появляется Чеён с тем самым кулоном на шее. Мун напрягается.

_Тэиль-а... Мы знакомы уже много лет, ты мой лучший друг, и вот завтра у тебя день рождения. Я бы хотела сказать тебе, как ты мне дорог, но ты ведь и сам знаешь, правда? Это довольно сложно для меня рассказывать о своих чувствах, но... Тэиль, за последние два года что-то изменилось, я это ясно ощутила. Ты по-прежнему мой друг, моя родственная душа, как бы часть меня самой, другая «я». Ах, прости, я как всегда слишком много болтаю. Надеюсь, ты понял, что я хотела сказать. Если вкратце, то... Тэиль, ты мне нравишься, очень сильно. Ты стал для меня самым главным человеком в этом мире._

_Так давай же открывать его вместе?_

Когда теплая ладонь Чеён накрыла его руку, а сама она положила голову Муну на плечо, все вопросы сразу же отпали.

Тэиль любит и он любим.

_И теперь Луна будет оберегать свою Розу, освещая ее жизнь до скончания веков._


End file.
